Tears That Shine Like Stars
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After losing his faith inlove , Lexington has no reason to find love . But time is going to end and freeze over unless lexington finds love , but how can he with such a wounded heart? Can the clan's new memeber and Lexington's new best friend change this?


**A/N: Hey! Back with a new story , this time for gargoyles . **

**Anyways enjoy , and also here is what thorn looks like **

**http_:_/_/_gshepherd17._deviantart._com_/_#_/_d20ican (delete the lower cased lines "_" ) Also , she is not wearing the black suit .Thorn wears a black tank-top that shows all her ripped muscles and wears black leathery sport shorts .**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_(With Thorn)_

_Lexington and Thorn , two worlds apart . But yet three stars close , one that sings the tunes of heart break . The other who's blind to subtle love . _

_As said , both are worlds apart . But love can still be found , even in the darkest of times . _

_Lexington was a soul who's trust was so easily earned . Who's heart was so innocent , but easily broken . He though had found love once , and had thought it would've last . But it ended in flames when his mate cheated on him with another eastern gargoyle . _

_Lexington is the one that sings the tunes of heart break… not willing to trust the heart and its love ever again . _

_Thorn is a terribly misunderstood spirit . Who's heart was caught up in a web of lies and pain . Her heart is as cold and as hard as frozen stone . She spent most of her life with the wrong people , and causing fear wherever she went . Stealing and fighting were her only causes for existing , but being forced to bear permanent black markings that look like tattoos . _

_Thorn is the one who is blind to subtle love . But the heart can clear anything , even the most tainted of visions . _

_Both were two souls looking for each other , two spirits searching for the other . Even though nether knew this turn of events soon to happen . _

_But old mother nature brings people together in strange ways . _

__(3:00 A.M , snowy night in New York) _

Thorn flew through the cold Manhattan air , the thunder rolling over the land as it crashed against the clouds . Darkness making it more difficult for Thorn to find her way back to the clock tower .

But it was a good thing the sun had just recently set , so she wont have to worry about the town's people seeing her .

The giant Irish Elk flipped around another street corner , then rotating her huge bulky body . The heavy horned giant shot straight up into the air like a rocket . Then folding her feathery wings , the grayish/white elk flattened out her body and continued her decent .

It was a pain in the butt to fly back 79 miles from the statue of liberty _**just **_for a nightly patrol . But hey , Goliath had his reasons , and he told Thorn that she was a better candidate for flying that far , and perfectly cable of fighting off 100's of rivals by herself because of her heavy build .

Thorn still didn't understand though , wouldn't have Goliath picked someone who was more slender and built for speed? Someone that was the opposite of her?

For Thorn was 3 times the size of Goliath , equipped with huge deadly sharp and sturdy antlers that can be seen up to 40 miles away . Her dark fur was as tough and as thick as armor , her neck fur being the toughest . Thorn's muscles made up 90% of her frame , because its not every day you see a super buffed body that just happened to be a female's male like body . Her huge muscular arms are bone crushing weapons of steel , no enemy can withhold the strength of her formidable grip .

Just bellow her bone crushing arms , big powerful legs would carry her heavy body over lands at speeds close to 30 miles per hour . For replacing her feet , huge pointed hoof's take place . The broad tip of her hooves making it easier to grip the ground in a frantic sprint to retreat to safety (not that she would ever retreat) .

So examples shortened , Thorn is a remarkable fighting machine . Her huge wings creating massive winds that create nothing but havoc to those who defy her . Her presence bringing fear to those who don't go with justice , or don't obtain to seek forgiveness .

Thorn was believed to be the strongest gargoyle alive , but…. Yet her leader , Goliath , continues to send her on strange missions that requires speed and perfect timing . She is everything but those two categories , plus gracefulness . For Thorn is incredibly clumsy , no doubt about it .

But yet she follows orders very well , for being experienced as once being a leader herself . But that's another story that is not yet ready to be told .

After another hour of flying , Thorn finally came into contact with the huge clock tower , which homed the Manhattan Clan AKA , her new family .

Thorn's mighty chest gave a heave as she sighed out of tiredness and relief . "Finally… I 'm home" , Thorn grieved with tight relief . She couldn't wait to go in there and prop her hooves next to a warm roaring fire . With a nice steaming cup of tea , and possibly a moment to cuddle up against Lexington .

The giant She-stag blushed at the thought of the smallest member of the clan . The smell of his olive green skin always made her smile , his beautiful green/brown eyes always shining like stars into her own bright ghostly blue colored eyes .

Thinking of him always made her fur stand on split ends , it just gave her chills for him . She loved Lexington with the intensity of a thousand suns .

But yet he doesn't know this , Thorn adores Lexington . But she doubts he loves her back , for how could he love a girl who doesn't even resemble a female in _**ANY**_ way?

Thorn's dark grey colored fur sank in disappointment at the thought of letting her one and only love fall into the arms of someone different .

But time heals all wounds , but it never said time heals every wound . Defiantly one that comes out of the heart . But that's just a fact the dark grey she-stag will have to wait and see .

Finally , Thorn makes it to the balcony .

The sound of giant hooves could be heard throughout the building as Thorn made her landing . Stretching her big eagle like wings . "What a night…" , the stag huffed as she shook the frost off her wings and body . Apparently having nothing but muscle is cool and all , but when you have no fat on you to keep you warm , then being nothing but muscle is your own downfall .

Thorn slowly made her way within the clock tower . Folding her wings so she could slip through the doorway and enter the main room .

Thorn stomped her hooves repeatedly till the snow was off her feet . For Elise would have her horns mounted on a wall if she tracked snowy hoof prints in the freshly cleaned up floor .

Finally clean from frost , Thorn removed her winter jacket and hung it on a coat rack . Then she made her way into the kitchen .

Once in the kitchen , Thorn reach up to the cabinet , then opening it up , she pulled out a small cup and a bag of French tea .

Then placing it into the heater , she waited for 10 minutes . Then pulling her tea from the heater , Thorn exited the kitchen and entered the living room .

Thorn yawned as she rubbed her sore shoulders , "Finally… a nice warm fir-" . Thorn stopped when she saw the flame wasn't alight .

"What the?" , then sighing she turned to face the bathroom . "Broadway!" , she hollered out .

"What!" , a strained sounding voice roared from the bathroom .

"Broadway…" , Thorn answered back , "Did you forget to light the fire?" .

She heard a strained 'uugghh' sound , then turning away Broadway answered , "No! I'm having stomach issues! So light it yourself!" .

Then sighing , Thorn sat down her cup of tea on the coffee table , "Very well" .

Thorn looked at the logs , then raising one finger . She covered her left nostril , then taking a deep breath , huge blue flames shot freely from her right nostril . Then a fire was made .

Thorn smiled and settled herself in front of the newly made fire .

Thorn leaned back against the bear rug and sipped down her cup of warm French tea . The feeling of the warm liquid rushing down her bare throat felt good against it .

But just as she was getting ready to get even more comfortable , the sound of light footsteps caught her line of hearing .

Thorn raised her head to see who entered .

And green eyes locked with blue eyes .

Thorn's heart began to speed up as Lexington entered the room , "Hey Thorny" . Lexington greeted with a radiant smile that seemed to light up the room , besides the glow of the fire .

"H-hey Lex" , Thorn answered back . Thorn always lost her breath when Lexington called her '_Thorny' _. Which was a strange nickname , but hey Lex sounds like a girl name sometimes . So it was a compliment .

"Watch'a doing?" , Lexington asked while tilting his head in a curious way .

Thorn swallowed the lump in her throat , "O-oh I was just on a nightly patrol… a-and I just got bac-k- . Sss-oo I'm enjoying a nice f-f-fire" .

Lexington smiled brightly , "Cool , I came in here to see if you were back , could I join you?" .

Lexington jumped right next to her when Thorn nodded .

Lexington ran his hand across Thorn's antlers . Thorn was sweating bullets now , and she continued to sweat like a mad dog as Lex's hand ran down her antlers . Then across her throat , and ended at the base of her rib cage .

Lexington's smile when from happy to concern when he felt her ribcage , "Thorn? Are you okay? You feel really cold… like you might have a virus or something?" .

Thorn's heart was not only two seconds away from pounding out of her chest , "It was snowing while I was flying back!" , she quickly responded . She was not used to this close of contact! Or this much contact!

Lexington just looked at her strangely , but he shrugged it off and snuggled back up to her broad arm .

Lexington grinned playfully when he felt Thorn's arm tense up , but his eyes grew a little wide when he felt her stomach . "Hey Thorn? How often do you work out?" .

Thorn looked at Lexington stupidly , but never the less she answered . "Well.." , she began , "I try to work out as much as I can , which includes 10 laps around New York , 206 crunches , pulling cargo planes , racing Jets , and 10 mile swims".

Lexington looked very impressed at this , "Dang , sounds like you really get into fitness huh?" .

Thorn grinned stupidly , "Uhh yes , yes I do . Just like you and your big brain" .

Lexington laughed , "True!" . Sure he didn't have big muscles , but he was the most intelligent one in the clan .

Thorn smiled at his laugh , she loved to hear him . It seemed to brighten up her dark world , no matter what mood she was in .

Finally yawning Lex stood up , "Well… morning is about to come , better get on my perch" .

Just as Lexington began to walk out , he turned back to Thorn . "Hey thorn , maybe tomorrow night you could show me how to do one of those ten mile swims , it sounds very fun!" .

Picturing Lexington in a swimsuit caused drool to escape the sides of her snout , "totally hot…" .

Lexington turned his head , "Did you say something?" .

Thorn immediately covered it up , "Nothing" . She smiled sheepishly as Lexington looked at her suspiouscly .

"Well… alright then , see you tomorrow night!" , Lexington gave her a hug and left the dining room .

Sighing dreamily , Thorn finished her tea and went to her room .

What was really odd about Thorn , was that when the sun came up , she didn't turn to stone like the others . Instead , she would fall into some kind of… sleep state .

Lexington simply thought it was some kind of hibernation , nothing to be worried about .

But because she didn't turn to stone , she had to stay within the building on a bad till the sun rose high . But till night fall , she will get her chance when she takes Lexington to go swimming within the Atlantic Ocean .

**A/N: Well there you go! Here is first chapter of this story! Hope you like it . Stay tuned for chapter 2 .**


End file.
